Forsaken
by CyberWarlock
Summary: A/U Burt doesnt accept Kurt being gay. Changes to the series result. Things go worse for Puck after baby-gate then they did in the show. Eventual Pummel slash.
1. Abomination

A/N - Bold is thoughts. Regular within " " are spoken. This is my first fanfic let alone glee fic. I'm sorry if i go pretty OC with the people. Not sure how long this will go or if ill even finish it. That will depend on if anyone wants me to finish it. While reviews are nice (from what I've seen on others stories) I'm fine with story alerts. That tells me you want to read more of it. I have not had this beta'd so all spelling and grammar errors are my own.

Chapter 1 - Abomination

Kurt sits at his vanity, going though his nightly skin care regime. He smiles at the thought in his mind "**Still cant believe that after everything they have put me though, I help the football team win their first game. Maybe things will be better at school for me now**." He finish's spritzing his face when he see's his father in the mirror.

The whole time he's talking with his father he keeps telling himself "**I need to tell him the truth. I cant live this lie anymore. If i can score a field goal I should be able to do this as well**."

"Dad. I'm gay."

"I thought you might be Kurt"

As the silence continues Kurt becomes nervous.

"Dad? are you okay with me being . . . gay?" Kurt's voice cracks on that last word and he looks down while he clears his thoart. When he looks back up into his dads eyes he see's a stranger. With the next words out of his fathers mouth, his worlds shatters.

"No Kurt. I don't think i am."

And with that Burt turns and walks upstairs. A minute later Kurt hears the front door open and close. Sinking down to his knees in shock, Kurt is almost unaware of why there are tears running down his face.

The next morning Kurt wakes up, his only memories of after his father left are of him crying himself to sleep. Too emotional destroyed to care much about what he looks like, he skips all but the shower of his morning routine. He throws on just some dark jeans and a black button down shirt and heads upstairs. The house is silent and empty, no sign of his father anywhere. "**Either he never came home last night or he left much earlier then normal**" Kurt thinks as he grabs a bottle of water, feeling to depressed to even think about eating breakfast. After grabbing his car keys he heads to the front door only to see a note taped to it.

"Kurt. We'll talk when i get home from work."

Staring at the note a feeling of dread slowly starts to fill him. Even though it could be a sign of things working out, Kurt is sure that this talk well go very, very bad.

Kurt had debated after the note even going to school that day. In the end one thing. . . well person convinced him to go. Mercedes. With everything that has happened, and could happen tonight, he needed to talk with his favorite diva. Right on time there she is walking up to his baby. Kurt opens the driver door and steps out and into an embrace with Mercedes.

"Hey there white boy. Whats with the look? Trying for minimalist goth or something?"

"Oh cedes!" sniffles Kurt "something bad has happened." Kurt didn't mean to unload this right away on her. But bringing up the cloths he wore reminded him of why he wore them in the first place.

"Kurt honey, tell me whats wrong." With nothing but sweet concern in her voice.

"Cedes I came out to my dad last night after we got home from the game. I told him I'm gay. After he didn't say anything I asked if he was okay with it. He said 'no Kurt. I don't think i am.' Then he left the house and this morning as i was leaving there was a mote on the door saying we are going to talk about it when he gets home. I know it could mean we can work though this. But something tells me that this will not end well."

Mercedes just stared at him for a minute, mouth slightly open.

"Oh Kurt. I. . . I don't know what to say."

Despite the fact that he assumed she wouldn't be able to help, Kurt still felt his mood drop. He had half hoped that his best friend would have a solution or at the very least brighten his mood a bit. So with every step they took towards the school his dread increased.

From what Kurt had heard and read, people say that when you fear something, the fear eating at you cause's time to slow down. For Kurt, it seemed, time speed up. One moment he was walking into the school (small blessing today it seems, no dumpster toss) and the next he was climbing back into his baby to go home, with no memories of the days events. However the drive home seems to take 10 times longer then normal, with each familiar landmark he passed increasing his fear. By the time he got home he's sweating and shacking. seeing his dads truck in the driveway seems to suck the air out of his car and he has trouble breathing.

After 15 minutes of panic Kurt settles himself down enough to get out of his car. With wobbly legs and shacking hands he walks to the door and opens it. He hears a rerun of deadliest catch on and walks into the living room. Without even turning to look at his son Burt says "are you sure your gay?"

"yes daddy" Kurt replies with a tremor in his voice.

Burt sighs quietly "You need to leave. I wont have this kind of abomination under my roof."

With those words Kurt once again falls to his knees, crying softly yet powerfully. He manages to whisper "Please Daddy don't. . . " while Burt gets up and walks to the door. Turning his head slightly to Kurt but still not looking at him Burt says in a hard, cruel voice "I'm going out for 3 hours. I hope for your sake you have your stuff packed and your gone when i get back." With that he opens the door and leaves without another word. Leaving Kurt alone with his tears and pain.

Half an hour later Kurt finally stops crying. The pain hasn't lessened but his body has tired itself out to the point where there are no more tears left. Dragging himself up he makes his way down to what used to be his room. It seems his father had planned this somewhat. A few duffel bags and suitcase's were laying on his bad. Fighting back a few more tears at this harsh gesture that put a finality quality to this, Kurt begins to pack. Halfway though packing Kurt realised he most have been expecting this outcome. His mind most have spent all day at school planning this as he was packing quickly and effienctly. Having already known what he was and was not going to bring with him. After spending 2 hours packing he checked his cell phone and saw he only had a half hour left before his father would return. Since he no longer knew the man Kurt was unwilling to test what "for your sake" would mean. After dragging everything outside to his baby and loading her up he went inside for one last thing he had to do before leaving.

Walking upstairs to his fathers room he opened the door and stepped inside towards his moms old dresser. The tears and the pain he had held at bay while packing started to flow again as the scent from of his moms perfume filled the air, faint though it was. Breaking down in front of the dresser he tried to speak, only to choke up each time he tried. At last he calmed down enough to close all the drawers. As the scent faded he whispered "good-bye mom." Walking slowly he made his way outside, closing the door to the place he once felt so safe and loved, the place that held only pain now.


	2. Bad Drama

A/N: Wow. The response to my first chapter just blow me away. I was not expecting reviews or story alerts of this level. So for all of you that seem to like my story i got up early and started typing out the 2nd chapter. The first chapter was all Kurt's POV. We wont be seeing or hearing Kurt for awhile. If i keep up with this story the next few chapters will be changing POVs. I'll do my best to make sure your aware of when it changes and who it changes too. And as an FYI Im very glad that in the show Burt accepts Kurt. This story was inspired by 2 things. First was 2 songs i just found that will appear in this story sometime. Second is the fear i had about coming to my parents. Enough rambling now on with the story.

Chapter 2: Bad Drama

Mercedes loved drama and gossip. It made a boring high school life less well boring. It distracted her from her own troubles. What she didn't like was bad drama effecting her friends. Even more so when it effected her best friend.

The whole day after Kurt told her what had happened and what was going to happen after school she was worried. She hardly paid any attention to her class's. That night she barely slept, staying awake thinking of the worst things that could happen to Kurt from that "talk" with his dad. She tired texting him that night but got no response. Des[ite her fears she expected that. She didn't doubt whatever talk was going on would take awhile. What worried her was that after the few hours of sleep she got, Kurt still hadn't responded.

After getting ready for school and being dropped off by her mom, she looked for Kurts baby to pull into the parking lot. She waited till the warning bell sounded before heading inside. Reaching her locker she pulled her cell phone out of her bag sending another text to kurt "where are you? Are you okay? What happened?"

Though out the day she checked her phone every time a teachers back was turned and many times during every break she had. Even calling him twice during lunch.

By the time glee practice came around she still hadn't heard from him and was a nervous wreck. She walked into the choir room and everybody but Mr. Shue and Britney was there. Rachel was doing warm up scales with brad at the paino, while the rest just seemed to be chilling out. She figured if she hadn't heard from Kurt no one else would have either but gave it a shot and asked "Has anyone heard from Kurt today?"

She grew abit angry when most of them just shrugged. "**Assholes cant even work up the energy to care about a team mate" **she thought to herself.

Then Mr. Shue and Brittney walked in and Mr. Shue called out "Okay now that were all here. . ." Mercedes just looked and the teacher in shock ". . . let's start with some warm ups."

"Mr. Shue Kurts not here." Mercedes called out.

Mr. Shue looked surprised, like he had completely forgotten about Kurt's existence. "Well we might as well start start warm ups anyway till Kurt gets here." Mercedes Just "humphed" and sat down. She was starting to understand a few things now. She had a few class's with Kurt and in each one none of the teachers seemed to care about Kurt not being there. None of the students, even in glee, seemed to care that he wasn't here. She was starting to think that Kurt truly meant it when he had said to her one day "No one here gives a damn about me except you Cedes." At the time she just thought it was a commit on how string thier friendship was, now she thinks it may have been the truth.

Brittny had sat down between her and Santana. Part way though warm ups she leaned over and whispered "Mercedes? Do you know where kurt is?"

"No Britt I don't. He hasn't answered my texts or calls all day."

"Oh. Well o hope everything is okay. Let me know if you hear from him okay?"

"Okay Britt, i will." "**Well maybe almost no one else cares about him.**" She thought as she watched Britt lay her head back on Santana's shoulder.

There are a couple of things everyone knows about Puck. First he is a bad ass. Second, if you question the first thing he'll kick your ass. Unless your a chick. Then he has other ways of proving he's a bad ass (unless their ugly of course). While everyone knows those 2 things there's something not everyone knows. Puck is a very loyal team mate. Even while he's giving you shit he's got your back; always.

Puck could tell that the black chick was pissed that no one seemed to care where Hummel was. Even Puck was surpised but how little Mr. Shue seemed to care. Sitting behind Santana (she had a great ass after all) Puck was able to hear most of the converstaion between Brittny and Mercedes.

First thing Mercedes had done when she walked in was ask if anyone had heard from Hummel. Now it turns out she hasn't heard from him all day either. Being sick wouldn't keep a Diva like Kurt from his phone all day and if he were in the hospital surely Hummels dad would have let the black chick now what was going on. Now Puck might not be book smart (school sucks!) but fight club taught him to read people. That black chick was scared, like crazy scared. There most be more going on then Hummel simply not showing up to school today. Whatever. Puck not about to pry into people's lives. That just bring's on more drama to deal with and he so didn't need more then he has right now. Mercedes loves to gossip, Puck was sure everyone would know whats going on before the week was over. Besides Puck doesn't need to add Hummel drama on top of baby drama. Hummel might be a team mate but Puck doesn't give a fuck too much right now. Puck has to worry about the fact that Quinn is Prego with his kid. Of course Finn thinks its his Even Quinn keeps telling Puck that Finn will be a better dad then a lima loser could ever be. Fuck that! Finn doesn't have the balls or the brains to be a good dad. Hell fairy Hummel would be a better dad. . . or mom. Whatever. At least he has has his shit together.

"**Dammit! Could i stop thinking of Hummel already!**" Puck screams at himself. "**Okay**" Puck thinks "**Ill admit i wonder whats going on with Hummel and maybe I'm a little worried about what could have happened. But right now i have to work out what I'm going to do about Quinn and the kid.**"

For the rest of practice Puck keeps looking over and Quinn and Finn angry that he won't be in his kid's life like his deadbeat dad wasn't in his. But every so often his eyes would wonder over to the empty seat besides Mercedes.

A/N Okay everyone here's chapter 2. This Chapter was not so much a plot mover as builder. I'm trying to work in that almost no one cared about Kurt. I'm open to ideas you guys have for this story. I have it planned out for 12 chapters and don't see it going too much beyond that. But this is the furthest I've written so far. After this chapter there will be a jump in the time-line. Aside from that assume that unless Kurt played a role in it, everything that happened in the show still happens. EX: Burt and Carole don't get together since Kurt isn't there to make it happen. And for those wondering Kurt will be back in the story in Chapter 4!


	3. Mistakes

A/N - So with the path i want this story to take I'm jumping the time line to just after everyone finds out puck is the father. Oh and i seemed to have forgot this. Disclaimer: i do not own anything other then a bought copy of the first season of glee. I make no money nor do i wish to with anything i write about the show. This is for fun and to be creative.

Chapter 3 -

Mercedes was never really a morning person. Most teenagers were not morning people. But waking up to the sounds of a pregnant women with morning sickness, not fun, and did nothing to help her want to face the day. Groaning and pulling herself out of bed she made her way to the bathroom she now shared with Quinn. By the time she reached it the sounds coming from there had stopped. Knocking on the door she asks "Quinn? Are you okay in there?" Hearing the toilet flush she waited. The door opens and Quinn steps out. "I'm fine now Mercedes. If nothing else at least i don't need an alarm clock anymore. Every morning i've been waking up like this."

For the past week, ever since the glee club had won sectionals, Quinn had been living here with Mercedes. Once word had gotten out about Puck being the father Quinn couldnt live with the Hudsons anymore. Which everyone had understood. Although many were surpised when Mercedes had offered Quinn a place to stay. While it was true Mercedes felt bad for what Quinn was going though, what she wouldn't admitt to anyone is that she had talked her parents into letting this happen so she wouldnt feel guilty about having told everyone the secert.

As Mercedes and Quinn started getting ready for school Mercedes grabbed her phone and sent or morning text to Kurt. It had been weeks since she had last heard from Kurt. She wasn't sure if he still had his cell phone and got her messages or not. So under the belief that he had his cell phone and just wasnt able to respond for some reason she sent a morning text everyday to Kurt. Today's text was more emotional then they had been for a few weeks, once Mercedes accepted that she couldn't force could to write her back.

"Hey white boy. Hope your morning started better then listening to prego Quinn vomit in the bathroom. Heading to school soon. Going to sing a solo in Glee today. Hope your doing good."

While it may appear to some outside observer to be not be a touching text Mercedes felt tears in her eyes again. Her solo at Glee today would be for Kurt.

Stepping out of Quinn's car, Mercedes still found herself looking around the parking lot for Kurt's baby. Even knowing that she wouldn't find it. She still had no idea what happened that night Kurt had a talk with his dad. No one could get a hold of or find Burt, Kurt's father. He owned a few car repair shops but no one had seen him at any of them. He never answered at his house either. Mercedes hoped the guilt of whatever it was he had done was eating away at him. "**Would serve him right for being a bigot. Its not like Kurt had done anything wrong.**"

Walking though the parking lot besides Quinn they both looked over and saw the meat head jocks throw someone in the dumpster. "**At least Kurt hasn't had to deal with that for awhile**" thought Mercedes. Walking past the trash cans she spotted Puck making his way into school. For the last few weeks Puck had been different. He wasn't nicer but he stopped being a jerk to people.

Living with Quinn had given her new insight to the "badass" jock know as Puck. He had many bad sides to him but it seemed he did take the whole baby thing seriously. Mercedes and Quinn had had a few late night talks about everything puck had tried to do to convince Quinn he would be a good dad. While She didn't agree with taking the money for the bus to sectionals, she had to respect Puck putting family first. Good thing Quinn put a stop to that one but it was still kinda sweet in a supid way.

But the way Puck was walking and held himself was different. He no longer had the cocky strut to his steps and he kept his head lowered. Something was going on with him but even Quinn wasn't sure what it was.

Puck walked though the doors to the school for another day of hell. For the past few weeks his life had started to fall apart one piece at a time. First Quinn refusing his help with the baby. That hurt more then he let one. He wanted to make sure that his kid didn't end up like him. He would never be a deadbeat loser like his old man was.

Santana telling him that she was with Britt and was cutting Puck off didnt help his mood. So much for being a sex shark Puck thought. And once the truth behind Baby-gate came out no one else wanted to take the chance and sleep with him for fear they would get pregant next.

To top off everything, what really made is life hell was home. His mom found out what Puck had done. Ever since then she looked at Puck with disgust even contempt. His little sister even looked at him differently. She was too young to understand everything but Puck was sure she overheard some of the shouting match's between son and mother.

Something was sure to give sometime soon. Pucks mom had been saying that all Puck ever did was screw up. That Puck would never amount to anything and that every day he became more and more like his father.

Puck lost all of his friends with one stupid mistake he made. "**Hell,**" thought Puck "**Ive lost more then just friends. My rep. My kid. I'm even losing my mom and sister because of this.**" Puck wasn't sure what could make his life worse then it already was but he just had a feeling that this roller coaster of torture wasn't over, in fact he was sure it had just started.

Mercedes was very happy that School was out for the day and that it was time for Glee. Mercedes had been holding in alot of feelings for weeks and it would be nice to get all of it out. Sitting down in a chair she waited for Glee to start. Going over and over the song in her. Mr. Shue had said that they would start off Glee with warm ups and a run though of some of the songs he was thinking of for regionals but that she would have time to perform before they left. Mercedes was okay with this. Even though it would help to get this off her chest she knew that she wouldn't be able to do much till she stopped crying after she was done signing. Even time she practiced she would cry when she was done.

She looked around and saw that they were only waiting on thier teacher now. Puck sat off to the side slightly away from the rest of the group. That was new as well. Most of the time he sat behind Santana or Quinn. Now its like he is keeping himself apart from everyone.

Mercedes wasn't at all surprised to see Rachel and Finn sitting next to each other. Finn felt that the only one who hadn't betrayed him was Rachel, since the rest of the club didn't bother to tell him that he wasn't the father. Of course seeing Rachel pissed Mercedes off. The only time she had ever commented on Kurt being missing was when she said that they don't have 12 people for sectionals. It had been a near thing with both Finn and Kurt missing from the performance. Good thing Finn showed up and they were able to dismiss one of the fillers. That Jacob kid, annoying though he is, at least did a good job of filling in for Kurt since he didn't have to sing. Mercedes guessed that all that running from the jocks and climbing out of the dumpsters had at least taught him how to move somewhat. Mr. Shue was still looking for a 12th member to round them out.

At that moment Mr. Shue walked into to start things off. Even during warm ups Mercedes glared at thier teacher. He was more worried about getting the 12th member then in finding out what happened to Kurt and getting him back here here he belonged. That and spending all his time flirting with Ms P. Mercedes was still amazed at how self centered everyone in this school was. Including that overly stupid puck-head Karofsky. He had the nerve to come up to Mercedes and ask where Kurt was. Guess he still prefered to pick on the gay kid and wasnt getting his kicks from tossing Jacob.

Finally they were done running though a few of the songs they were thinking of using and Mr shue motioned to Mercedes to come in front of the group.

"Mercedes has a piece she wants to preform for us. So before we head home for the day let's see what she's got."

Getting up in front of everyone Mercedes felt the tears building up already. Fighting them up she let the opening music wash though her and prepared herself.

"Lost in the darkness  
>Hoping for a sign<br>Instead there's only silence  
>Can't you hear my screams?"<p>

Everyone looked surprised to hear what song she was singing. It was completely different from what she normally would sing. But the lryics were so completely in tune with what she was feeling.

"Never stop hoping  
>Need to know where you are<br>But one thing's for sure  
>You're always in my heart"<p>

While most of them looked only surprised by the song choice she used. A few of the gleeks had other emotions showing on their face's. Britt looked sad and like she too was thinking and wondering about Kurt. Rachel looked almost ashamed of herself. "**Serves her right"**thought Mercedes. But the strangest reaction was Pucks.

[Chorus:]  
>"I'll find you somewhere<br>I'll keep on trying  
>Until my dying day<br>I just need to know  
>Whatever has happened<br>The truth will free my soul"

He was looking right at her but seemed to not see what was in front of him. Zoned out and lost in his own world. from the look on his face it didn't seem to be a good place where ever he was at.

"Lost in the darkness  
>Tried to find your way home<br>I want to embrace you  
>And never let you go"<p>

At this point Puck looked over at Quinn but she was just watching Mercedes with a sad smile on her face. Of course they had talked about Kurt being missing. She was the only one, aside from britt, that Mercedes had told about what she knew had happened. Quinn had been just as shocked at Burts behavior as she had been.

"Almost hope you're in heaven  
>So no one can hurt your soul<br>Living in agony  
>Cause I just do not know<br>Where you are"

At this point Mercedes couldn't stop the tears from starting to flow. Britt was openly crying on Santanas shoulder, while Santana tried to comfort her, rubbing her hand in circles on Britts back. Rachel still looked ashamed. Everyone else looked like they were fighting back tears as well. Except for Puck. He just looked lost again.

[Chorus]

"Wherever you are  
>I won't stop searching<br>Whatever it takes me to know"

[Chorus]

As the music died down and the choir room grew silent Mercedes looked down and whispered "Kurt i'm still here for you. Call me and I'll be there."

When she looked back up she saw Puck grab his stuff and walk out. "Well Mercedes, that was a great song choice. Despite it being out of what you normally sing you did the song justice." Mr. Shue told her. She just nodded, grabbed her stuff and left without a word to wiat by Quinn's car.

Puck sat in his beat up truck fighting back the tears in his eyes. Repeating to himself "**I'm a badass and badass's don't cry!**" After a few minutes his eyes clear up and he angrily wipes away the one tear that escaped his control.

Pulling out of his spot he headed towards the exit of the school when he saw Mercedes walk out the doors still crying softly. He almost stopped to see if she was alright but Quinn came rushing out and pulled her into a hug.

Puck had to admit that watching and hearing her sing and given him alot to think about. Aside from Finn he had never really had any friends. And after betraying Finn like he had and hearing that song he realised that he didn't have anyone who would miss him now if he vanished like Kurt had.

Pulling into the driveway at home he got out and headed inside. All thoughts of losing himself in virtual violence left his mind when he saw his mom standing by the staircase putting a 2nd bag by the door. The disgust in her face was so strong he almost didn't know who she was.

"Noah. i was wondering when you'd get here."

"Whats going on ma? Whats with the bags? Where's Sarah?" He asked dreading what he was about to hear.

"Your sister is staying at friends tonight. I didn't want her here for this. No matter how hard i try and set you straight and raise you good, all you keep doing is making mistakes. I'm tired off putting up with them. You keep getting into fights at school, when you go to school. And now you've gone and gotten Quinn, your best friends girlfriend, pregnant! Then lied to everyone, including me, about it. Just like your father did to me, lying and fighting and sleeping around. Well that was the last straw. I may be too late to fix you but I'm not about to let you ruin things for your sister. So i packed your stuff. Get out of this house."

With that she walked into the kicthen ignoring his reactions and chocked sobs. But she was right. He may have ruined everyones lives so far but he should try and spare his sister. Grabbing the bags and heading out side he got in his truck and drove off. "**Ive lost everything now. No home, family or friends left.**" Driving till the he couldnt stop the tears he pulled over and sobbed non-stop till he fell asleep.

A/N The song i used int his story is "somewhere" by within temptation.


	4. Where you least expect it

Chapter 4 - Where you least expect it

Puck wasn't sure when he passed out the night before, but his body felt rested so he was sure he was out for awhile. Rubbing his eyes he opened them to take a look around. Since he hadn't payed much attention to where he was driving after his mom kicked him out he wanted to know where he was.

Now Lima wasn't really a big town. But like all towns threes always more to it then just one cozy area. There's the rich part where business owners and summer house's are. There's the middle income families; nice suburbs where people still work day to day. Then there's the part were low income families live check to check. Puck it seems had round up in the later part of town. That didn't bother him too much. He had been here a few times before. In fact this is where he got his fake ID from and nipple ring done. He'd also hooked up with a couple of women in some of these cheap motels.

As his mind began to process everything that had happened to him he began to wonder what the hell he was going to do. Yeah he had his truck still and whatever was packed in the bags his mom gave him, But he didnt have alot of money. He had some with him, left over from his pool cleaning. It wasnt much but if he slept in his truck then might be eough for food till he found some kind of job.

As if thinking food jump started the rest of his body his stomach growled at him. Taking a look around he spotted a run down gas station. Getting out of his truck, making sure he had his wallet and some cash on hand, he headed over to get something. At the front door he saw a job posting sign. Figuring he might be able to kill two birds with one stone he walked in, grabbed a soda and a premade sandwich and headed up to the register.

"This all for you?" the addentant asked sounding bored.

"Yeah but i saw you have a job opening from that sign by the door. You guys still hiring?" asked Puck trying not to sound to eager.

"What? Oh nah man we just hired someone a few weeks ago. Should have taken the sign down then."

"Oh." said Puck feeling his spirits drop a bit. "**Looks like its not going to come together all at once.**"

The attendant rang him up and Puck handed him the money, then followed him to the door where he ripped the sign down. Puck then headed back to his truck and eat his food quickly. Taking the last drink of his soda he tossed the empty bottle on to the floor of his car.

Figuring his truck was in the best place he was going to find for now he got back out and started wondering around figuring out where different stores were. He didn't have much gas in his truck and to get out of Lima to somewhere he might be able to start over he was going to need a job and some cash. By the time he started wondering most stores had opened for the day so in each one he popped inside to inquire if they were hiring even for part time work. Each one told him no and that it didn't look like they would be hiring anytime soon.

At last he came across a car garage and went in to see if they might be hiring. At this one it turned out they were. but they had a long list of people who had applied so unless he knew how to fix up cars already he didn't have much of a shot. Puck smiled at this and told the supervisor he did know how to. So we turned in the application using the info on his fake ID so they wouldn't ask why he wasn't in school. The supervisor told him that they were going to do interviews next week. And they would call if he got an interview by that Friday. Hoping that his money would hold out long enough Puck thanked the man and left back to the gas station by his truck. The sun had almost set by the time he got there and grabbed another sandwhich and pop for dinner.

Mercedes was really starting worry overtime now. After talking with Quinn last night it turns out Puck hasn't show up to school all week and when she called his cell phone it went straight to his voice mail everyday. Now she wasn't at all close to the jock or anything but first her best friend has been gone for over month and now a friend of the person she is living with is no where to be found.

Quinn had even told her that Finn and put aside his feelings to ask her if she knew what was going on with puck. If nothing else good comes from that at least it got Quinn and Finn to bond again over concern for the jock. The fact that he was in a relationship with Rachel probably helped him work though some of the hurt too.

Santana even came up to Quinn one day and asked where Puck was before turning around and asking Mercedes if she still hasn't heard from Kurt. The fact that it had taken this long before someone other then Britt asked pissed her off where she said "No." then stormed off before she'd hit the Latina.

Rachel was not helping things by going on and on about how they need 12 people to compete and still hadn't found anyone to replace their missing members. Every time she would start on her bullshit rants about it Mercedes had snapped at her to shut up. In fact most people had, mainly because she was never quiet, but when Mr. shue had told her to shut up angrily everyone was surprised. She was still angry and their teacher. This past month he had seemed to worried but it seemed he cared more that Puck was missing then Kurt. Not by much but still more. Or he could be like Rachel and worried over 2 members being gone then who they really were. If it wasn't for the fact that Kurt wouldn't want her to Mercedes would have quit Glee by now. But she stayed. Keeping the light on for when Kurt comes back. Feeling the hope within that grew dimmer with each passing day she hadn't heard from him.

Britt came up to her after Glee club that day. "Mercedes i wanted to know if your free weekend after next?"

"Sure Britt. What did you have in mind?"

"Well with Kurt still missing neither of us has really gone out shopping and i thought maybe we could go together."

"Britt you got yourself a date!"

"A date? How did you know that I'm going over to Sanny's tonight?"

Mercedes just stared at her a little then glanced over to the Latina who looked fearful over what Britt had just let slip. She smirked a bit at Santana then looked back at Britt with a warm smile on her face.

"I meant Britt that yes we'll go shopping weekend after next."

"OH! Thanks Cedes its going to be fun. Bye."

"Bye Britt! Bye Sanny!" Mercedes couldn't help laugh and the evil look Santana threw at her.

Puck wasn't sure what was worse. The hunger pains or the smell. He used up the last of his cash for breakfast yesterday. It was Thursday and he still had one more day before he would even find out if he got the interview. He had spent the past week doing the same thing everyday. Hitting any place he could find that he hadn't already asked if they were hiring. This garage job seemed like it might be his only chance. He hadn't had a chance to shower since he got kicked out and was running low on clean clothes. "**Thank god i can at least use the bathroom at that gas station.**" he thought as we walked back to his truck after another useless day of job hunting.

Just when he turned a corner near the gas station he got hit with another stomach cramp and doubled over in pain waiting for it to fade away. A few seconds after it hit he heard a very familiar high pitched voice call his name. "Puck? Is that you?" A soft hand grabbed his and helped him stand up right.

Looking up into a pair of blue eyes he couldnt keep the surpise and happiness out of his voice when he whishpered "Kurt?"

A/N - To everyone who has been reading this, I promised Kurt would be back by this chapter! Everyone enjoys cliff hangers so here you go! :)


	5. Tears

A/N - Well after all the reviews I felt bad that i left it at the Cliff hanger I did so I worked as fast as i could to get this one ready. I hope you like it.

Chapter - Tears

"Puck it is you" cried Kurt. Then gave a small gasp when Puck pulled him into a rough hug. Stepping back a bit Puck took the chance to really look at Kurt.

Kurt was always thin and delicate looking, now he just seemed so frail. His clothes that were always tight and pristine hung on him and looked worn out. Puck had never before seen him in something that didn't look brand new. Looking into Kurt's eyes however Puck saw something that unsettled him even more. Behind the surprise at seeing him, his eye's were dull and haunted. Were pain has become a constant companion and while it still hurts, your used to it. Seems this last month or so has been trying on him.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"Oh i just got off work from that gas station and was walking home. What are you doing here Puck?"

"I've been looking for a job." Before Puck could say more he got hit with another hunger pain and hissed as he bent over willing the pain to subside. Kurt was at his side in a flash grabbing his shoulder and asking what was wrong. After a minute the pain lessened and Puck was able to stand up again. Giving Kurt a weak smile he shelved what was left of his pride and said "I ran out of money yesterday and haven't eaten anything that morning so i keep getting these strong hunger pains."

Kurts eye's shown with sympathy and . . . understanding? "**Guess its been worse for him then i thought it was.**"

"Come on Puck. You can come over to my place for something to eat. . ." Kurt made a face ". . . and a shower."

Walking up the stairs in a run down building not far from the gas station, Puck followed Kurt to the top floor and then the last door on the right. Fishing his keys out of his pocket he looked at Puck and said in an embarrassed voice "its pretty small but its all i could afford." then opened the door. He held the door open gesturing for puck to step inside.

Kurt wasn't lying when he said it was small. It was basically a living room with a bathroom and kitchen attached. The only furniture he had was a small table, a dresser and a mattress lying in a corner. Only the mattress didn't look like it had seen better days. It was clean though. Almost so clean you would have thought it was a new building they were in and it smelled nice. Taking a closer look he saw candles on the dresser and small table. A Ipod deck was sitting on the small table as well as a few lotions and products.

"your right it is pretty small. But i like the sparten look. Who needs clutter?" Puck said with a smile when he turned around to face kurt who was shutting the door. Kurt blushed at that and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later Kurt returned with a sandwich and a glass fo water. "here you go puck. Eat it slowly or you will make your self sick. Im going to check to see if i have a towel you can use." Then left leaving Puck to eat in silnce for a few minutes. When Kurt returned Puck had just finished eating and drinking the water. "There's a black towel you can use." Kurt said as he took the empty glass from Puck and walked back into the kitchen. "Thanks Kurt." Puck said as he walked into the bathroom.

After letting the shower warm up Puck stripped down and stepped into the hot water. After going without a shower for week it felt like the most sensual thing he had ever felt. After soaping up and rinsing off he just leaned his head against the tiles and just let the hot water pound on his back. After a minute there was a knock on the door and a hesitant "Puck?" Slipping out of the blissful non-thinking state of mind Puck called back "Yeah?"

"I found some sweats for you. They were pretty big on me so they might fit you even though they might be tight." with that the door cracked open and Puck saw him slip his hand inside and leave the sweats on the door knob before closing it again. Turning the shower off Puck dried with the black towel, the other one, Puck noted with amusement, was pink. After drying he turned to the sweats on the door. Deep purple with sliver stars at the end of each pant leg. Chuckling at that he tried them on. They were a bit tight but not so bad he couldn't deal with it. Wearing just the sweats since he didn't want to put the dirty cloths back on after the shower Puck walked out of the bathroom to find find Kurt laying face down flipping though a magazine. Kurt looked up when he heard him approach and blushed when he caught sight of his exposed upper body.

"Purple looks good on you Puck." Puck just snorted at that comment and sat down on the mattress with kurt, leaning his back against the wall. Puck didn't want to pry into lives. In fact he made it a point not too to avoid the drama. But being here with Kurt and seeing the state he was in, Puck just had to ask,

"Kurt? What happened to you? No one has seen you in over a month and no one could get ahold of you." Kurt paled and looked away saying nothing. "please tell me what happened Kurt. No one knew where you were and now i find you here, in this run down part of town looking like shit."

Kurt flinched at that last comment and said in a broken whisper "I came out to my dad. He didn't't take it well." After Kurt got though telling him about his dad leaving after he told him he was gay Puck placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder hoping to comfort him while the story played out. He listened Kurt told him about the talk after school and shuddered at what his dad had called him. The pain in his voice didn't't lessen as he talked about driving till he couldn't hold back the tears, much like Puck had done. Him getting a fake ID and getting the job at the gas station, living check to check and working whatever hours he could get just to pay rent and get food.

Once the story was done Kurt was crying so Puck wrapped his arms around the small boy and pulled him close. After a few minutes Kurt calmed down so Puck lossened his hold so he could turn around and look at Puck. Sniffling a little Kurt said in a shacky voice "So now you know why I haven't been to school. Without my dad and a place to live I bolted. Its not like anyone would really miss me after all. . . well besides Cedes. But there's nothing she could really do and i didn't want to worry her more then she already was.

Remembering the song she had sang at the last Glee club practice Puck sighed in his mind. "you didn't want to worry her anymore? Damn Kurt and i thought you were smart. She is close to breaking down from all the worrying she has been doing over you. Last week, in Glee, she sang a song about how much she has been missing you. Had everyone feeling ashamed at how much they didn't care and Britt even broke down and started crying."

Kurt looked down at this but not before Puck spotted the tears building up again. He grabbed Kurts chin and forced his head up s he could look in his eyes while he told him "Now i wont lie to you. Not many people even noticed that you had gone or missed you. But those that did? Its eating them up inside that your gone." A few tears escaped Kurts eyes but he didnt break down again. Instead he just looked thoughtful, sad yes, but still thoughtful.

"Puck? were you one of the ones that missed me or didn't even notice?"

Puck shallowed at that question but choose to be honest with Kurt. He deserved that. "Kurt i was somewhere in between both i guess. You remember Quinn being pregnant? Well Finn isn't the father. I am. . ." And with that Puck went though the story of how he ended up out here starving and penniless. from what his mom told him of how he had made one to many mistakes and she washing her hands of him to how everyone he thought of as friends turned their backs on him. How he barely had enough gas to get here before he brook down and cried to sleep in his truck. Looking for work and only finding one place that might hire him and sleeping every night in his truck feeling alone and worthless.

Looking into Pucks eye's Kurt saw a pain shine though that he felt himself. Family and friends turning away from them. No support and running away from places filled with anguish. Trying to scrape out some kind of life from the hurt and agony. Not knowing where to go or who they could turn to. reaching out and taking a chance Kurt pulled puck into an embrace letting him cry softly yet powerfully on his shoulder. After Puck reached around and tighten his own hold on Kurt, Kurt slowly and gently laid them back till they were lying down. Both lost in worlds where the relived each hurt and pain that had been inflicted on them. Crying with each other they slowly subsided into sleep.


	6. Beautiful

A/N - I felt bad about the cliff hanger so i worked to get this chapter up as an apology.

Chapter 6 - Beautiful

Puck woke up slowly reluctant to leave the comfort of sleeping in a bed again, even if it was just a mattress on the floor. At that moment he realized that Kurt was still holding him. Drawing in the comfort and feeling of safety he still felt coming from the boy Puck tried not to move. Opening his eyes he saw Kurt was still asleep. He didn't care that he was being held or that it was from another dude. All he knew was that it had been a long time since he felt this secure and comfortable.

Feeling a little cramped Puck shifted slightly and that woke Kurt up. His eye's slowly opened and he saw Puck watching him. Kurt's mind slowly caught up with the fact that he was holding Puck still, panic started to build in his eye's. Puck didn't want him to panic over this. Not only had he done nothing wrong but it would just further drive home the pain from what had happened to him. And that panic was ruining the feeling of comfort, Puck hated that most of all. So breaking the silence he said "Morning Kurt" with a small smile.

The panic didn't leave his eye's but it stopped building. "Good morning Puck" Kurt said as he started to pull away. Wanting to get that panic out of his eye's completed Puck reached over and pulled Kurt into a strong hug. "Thanks Kurt for last night. I feel better getting to let that out to someone who can understand how alone and betrayed i was feeling." Kurt relaxed into the embrace and returned it after a few seconds. "I feel better to Puck I think you helped me as much as i helped you. First time I've slept though a night without waking up a few times too."

Puck chuckled at that as he pulled away to stretch. "first time in a week that i ahven't woken up with my back hurting from sleeping in my car. Kurt smiled at that before tentatively saying "Puck? I know its small and i only have this mattress for us to sleep on but your welcome to stay here awhile till you get things worked out."

Feeling that comfort return to him Puck smiled back at him and said "I don't want to impose or anything but if your sure then yeah, I'd like that.

"Good. Let's get dressed. We'll have something to eat then get your truck moved into my lot. I've got a few hours to kill till work."

After they got Puck's truck moved Kurt showed him where the laundry room was. Grabbing his cloths and a few quarters he had left Puck followed Kurt into the room. While waiting for everything to wash and dry they made small talk. Kurt asking for what gossip Puck could remember from school before he left: not that he remembered much of that sort of thing, and Puck just asking things about where stuff was in town and what there was to do around there; in which there turned out to be nothing. What little there was was out of Kurt's range with money or too far away to walk too. Lamenting on how long it had been since he had been to a mall Kurt helped move what was left in the wash to the drier during which Pucks phone rang. Not knowing the number he answered tentatively "Hello?"

"Noah Puckermen?"

"Yeah that's me."

"This is Joe from Lima Auto. You still looking for a job?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good well if you weren't lying on your app then the job's yours. Why don't you come in today and give us a hand. If you do good then you can do your paperwork before we close."

"It cool if i come by in two hours?"

"Sounds good. Ask for Joe when you get here."

"Great see ya then." And hung up his phone. Turning to Kurt with a big smile on his face "I got a job!"

All but bouncing around Kurt said "Congratulations Puck!"

"Got to be there in two hours. Should be enough to time to finish this up and get ready."

"I'll walk with you there. Lima Auto is on the way to the gas station and i have to start around that time myself."

Walking up the stairs to Kurt's apartment Puck was pleased with how the day turned out for him. Surprising Joe at the shop with how much he did know, more then he put down on the app. Then spending some time talking about cars with him after finishing the paperwork.

The door was locked still which meant Kurt wasn't back yet. He had said that he would be back by 7pm and looking at his phone he saw it was 7:05. Walking back to the stairs wondering what could be holding Kurt up he was relieved to see the blond climbing up the last few steps.

"Hey Puck. Sorry I'm a bit late but I remembered you saying once how much you liked Chinese food. So to celebrate you getting that job i stopped and got take out." He said lifting up a bag that had something smelling awesome coming from it. Almost drooling he waited for Kurt to open the door and let them inside. Kurt went into the kitchen and returned after a few minutes with 2 plates full of food for them.

Sitting on the mattress Kurt asked about how it went at the shop while they ate. Puck told him about some of the work he had done and that Joe seemed like a cool person. The other guys there warmed up to him after he didn't break anything doing a simple oil change and started joking with him a bit. Kurt didn't have much to say about his day, spent most of it stocking shelves and cashiering. Once they were done Puck took their plates and put them in the sink. Cleaning them could wait because he noticed a deck or cards near him. Trying to hold back him smirk he walked back out and asked "Hey Kurt? You ever played poker?"

That week flew by for Kurt. Living with Puck was fun. They spent nights after work talking and really getting to know each other. Kurt found out that when Puck stopped trying so hard to be a badass he was a wonderful guy. Sensitve and kind but rough around the edges. A guy for all intent and purposes. He taught Kurt to play poker and other card games once he found that deck. Sometimes singing to the music on his Ipod. Once puck even played his guitar while Kurt sang.

Friday after work they went and cashed his first check. Deciding to get them a large pizza to share they made it back home and talked while eating. After finishing off the last slice Puck looked at him and asked "Kurt your off tomorrow right?"

"yeah why?

"Well i wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me so i thought maybe, since i have gas for my truck now, we could drive up to the mall and spend the day browsing."

"Kurt felt excitement began to course though him. That might be the one thing he missed almost as much as Mercedes. The mall. His haven. It was too far away to walk towards and he didn't like taking the bus.

"You mean it Puck?"

"Well yeah. Besides i wanted to pick up a few thing." Puck seemed to be a blushing a little and was rubbing the back of his neck. And with that Kurt launched him self at Puck Causing Puck to let out a grunt when his back hit the mattress and Kurt landed on top of him with a high pitched "Thank you!" Seeing Puck looking winded Kurt blushed and said "Sorry guess i got a little excited there." But he couldn't stop smiling while looking down at the jock.

"It's okay Kurt. I bet your inner diva just creamed her panties when i said mall huh?" Puck said with a smirk. Kurt tried to look offended but failed when he laughed. That didn't stop him from hitting over the head with a pillow though.

The rest of the night Kurt went around with a smile on his face. He was quicker to laugh and talked more. As they got ready for bed Puck was pleased that he was able to bring some light into Kurt's life. It wasn't much but it bought a smile to his lips and puck enjoyed that. Kurt got the worst deal out of the two of them. Puck got kicked out for a mistake, a big mistake sure, but it was because of something he did. Kurt got kicked out for simply being who he was. He suffered worse and longer then Puck had been. Kurt needed him right now. He needed someone to help convince him that he was worth something.

Laying on his back wearing just some boxers, he rolled over onto his side and looked at Kurt. He was fat asleep but that smile still hadn't left his face. As puck slowly Started to fall asleep, still watching Kurt one thought drifted though his mind. As sleep claimed him he thought "He's so beautiful right now."


	7. The mall

A/N - Sorry it took me a bit to update this story. I wrote this chapter then threw it away and rewrote it. I think its a lot better now. I hope you all enjoy it. And now i see why people ask for reviews. They make me smile.

Chapter 7 - The Mall

Puck was the first one to wake up Saturday morning. Opening his eye's he looked at Kurt's still smiling face. Feeling a rush of pride that he was the one to make Kurt happy enough to sleep all night with that small smile on his face. The memory of what he was thinking right before he fall asleep returned to him.

Puck wasn't homophobic. He really couldn't care less what got someone off. Now while that was true he also never really saw himself ever being with a dude. But looking at Kurt's smiling face right now and feeling himself getting hard Puck had to admit that he would be willing to give it a try with Kurt. Puck was a man of impulse. He always had been and most likely always will be. It never really mattered to him what he did. If it sounded like fun he went for it and based on the tent his boxers were making being with Kurt sounded like fun.

But things were to fragile, for both of them right now. Kurt was just starting to learn to trust again and Puck was learning how to accept and give support. They were both just starting to rebuild their lives. It wont ever be close to what they had but they can take the ember of hope that they have right now and blow it into a strong enough flame to warm them.

Getting out of bed slowly doing his best not to wake Kurt, Puck padded softly over to the bathroom. Stepping out of his boxers after he turned the shower on he looked in the mirror. Deciding that he would trim his Mohawk sometime in the week he step in the shower once the glass started to fog up. Sighing as the hot water pounded on his back he decided to take care of his little problem first. Dragging his hand down his body he took hold of himself. Slowly stroking to thoughts of Kurt.

Kurt woke up feeling cold. Opening his eyes he frowned when he saw Puck was missing. That's when he heard the shower running. Stretching and sighing he got up and made his way over to the closet door which was near enough to the bathroom door that he heard the unmistakable sound of Puck moaning.

Moving closer to the bathroom door Kurt started to hear more of the sounds Puck was making. It was clear to Kurt that Puck was jacking off. Kurt blushed when the image popped into his mind. One thing that hadn't changed about Puck with all he had been though was his body. Thinking of Puck jacking off and hearing it made Kurt start to harden. Kurt may be a virgin but that didn't mean he didn't think about sex all the time. In fact he had wanted to have sex allot more in the past few weeks. A part of Kurt thought that maybe it was to confirm that he was worth something, that he was in some way desirable.

Without thinking about it Kurt had slipped his hand into his PJ bottoms and was slowly jacking off to the sound of Puck. It had been awhile since Kurt had done this so he knew it wouldn't take much to get him off right now. That's when Puck started to do more then just moan. He was talking. Kurt couldn't hear more then a few phrase's Like "Oh yeah baby" or "that feels so good" but what threw Kurt for a loop was when Puck said "OH FUCK Kurt!" with a drawn out moan that signaled Puck having got off. Hearing that Kurt lost control and came in his pants. Quickly he went to the dresser and pulled out a different pair. After he changed his pants and covered up all traces of what had happened he went to his closet to find something to wear for his day at the mall, a small smile on his face as he kept thinking about Puck jacking off to thoughts of him.

Puck stepped out of the bathroom wearing a clean pair of boxers and a black band tee shirt to find Kurt standing in front of his closet going though cloths. He kept mumbling to himself, weighing the pros and cons of certain outfits till he heard puck chuckling at this return of the Kurt he knew.

"Puck!" Kurt sounded surprised then blushed a darker shade then Puck had ever seen. Feeling a little panic build up inside Puck thought "Oh shit! I wonder if he knows what i was doing." Then Kurt held up to sweaters and said "Which one do you like?" Laughing a little Puck looked them over and said "Go with the blue." Kurt smiled and all but skipped into the bathroom to shower and change.

Puck decided to make them breakfast. By make he meant he poured cereal into two bowels and made some toast. By the time everything was ready Kurt had emerged from the bathroom. He told Puck once that without all his Lotions and shampoo's that shower time was really fast but his record for getting ready in the bathroom was 3 1/2 hours.

Kurt kept talking about how much he was looking forward to today, even though it would be only browsing. Not one to be able to keep surprise's well puck just said "You know Kurt i think we should get one of those small TVs with a DVD player attached so we can watch some of those movies you have in a box over there."

He notice the light that shone in Kurt's eyes at hearing this so Puck was glad he had thought of something else to cheer him up. Of course this wasn't a one sided thing either. Puck wanted more options then to play cards and sing and movies would kill allot of their free time. "Puck are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. have to admit it does get kinda boring around here sometimes. Figured we could take turns picking out something to watch each night after work" Kurt just smiled at him before taking their dish's into the kitchen.

Mercedes had just picked up Britt for their day of shopping and was feeling good about it. Sure the blond was a ditz but she did have a good eye for cloths. Not as good as Kurt's was but still she was looking forward to browsing and buying.

While driving tot he mall they listened to music and sang along with a few songs. Britt even breaking out a few upper body dance moves at one point. After a short drive they made it to the one and only mall anywhere near Lima. It made up for its distance in size. You could spend a whole day their and still feel like you skipped a few places. Of course that could depend on your company.

Once inside the mall Mercedes and Britt felt even more energy. It had been too long for both of them and they were soon flying though stores laughing and talking each other into trying on different outfits. After a few hours the girls decided to head towards the food court for something to recharge on. Walking by the GAP Mercedes glanced inside to see if there was anything she might stop back to look at after lunch when a familiar Mohawk caught her eye. even knowing that it couldn't be him she still had to confirm what she saw just in case. She pulled Britt inside and walked straight back towards the dressing rooms.

Being at the mall with Kurt was a unique and fun experience, or at least he would have assumed it was fun if he wasn't so damn tired from it. Still it was nice seeing Kurt so alive with excitement in his eyes and not that haunted look Puck was getting used to. From the moment they entered the mall Kurt was bouncing from store to store, trying on anything that caught his eye. And with every piece of clothing Puck was asked what he thought of it. Most of the time it was "Its nice" or "its okay" except for one outfit Kurt tried on at the GAP.

When Kurt walked out Pucks draw almost hit the floor. It was a almost see though blank tank top that molded itself to his skin along with a leather jacket. Pucks new found attraction to the boy made itself now at that moment. Puck found himself getting hard just looking at Kurt's exposed skin though the top. And the jacket gave a very masculine feel to Kurt. Turning around on the spot Kurt asked "So what about this one?" In a "I know I'm hot. Feel free to keep staring" kind of way. Putting on his best smirk Puck said "Looks hot babe!" Causing Kurt to blush then turn back into the dressing room to change. After a minute Kurt walked out ready to go to another store and at that moment a familiar voice called out "Kurt?"

Kurt turned around when she had called his name and Mercedes heart almost broke at the sight of her best friend standing their. In two steps she closed the distance and engulfed Kurt in a tight hug that knocked the wind from him as he wrapped his arms around her. Both of them broke down on the spot sobbing into each others shoulders.

After a few minutes Mercedes got herself together enough to wonder what had happened to Britt. Looking around she saw Britt holding onto and being held by Puck. Britt was sobbing hard into his chest and Puck had his head tilted back with his eyes closed with tears running down his face. Mercedes was shocked. Mighty badass Puck crying? Seeing that she knew things most have been rough for him as well so she reached out and pulled Puck and Britt into a group hug.

When everyone had calmed down and stopped crying Mercedes looked around. Britt was resting her head on Mercedes shoulder while Kurt was resting his on Pucks chest. Puck had his head on top of Kurt's. That was the first sign she had that something more then friendship was either going to happen or was about it between the two runaways.

Hating to break the calm mood but having so many questions Mercedes cleared her throat and asked "Kurt honey? Where have you been? Why didn't you ever call me? how did Puck find you?" All the questions she had boiled out at once and Kurt sighed into Pucks chest. "Cedes? Can this wait till we have some privacy? And somewhere more comfortable? It's a very long story."

"Yeah honey it can." She glanced at Puck and he smirked a bit before saying "I can answer one thing right now Mercedes. I didn't find Kurt. He found me."

They waited until they had all got something to eat then went outside to the parking lot. Finding a round table they sat around with their drinks. "Kurt baby. Tell me what happened."

So he did. With every sentence Mercedes got more depressed and angry. Kurt's life had been hard even before all this bull shit with his dad. Now it was a fucking nightmare. And Puck? When he told his story Mercedes felt a small wash of guilt rush though her. True Keeping the baby-daddy thing a secert wasn't right but now she saw how much pain letting it slip to the others in glee had caused. After hearing about how Kurt found Puck Mercedes was glad that they found each other. "No wonder their growing so close" she thought "their about all they have left. Well i wont come between them but their not alone anymore."

Grabbing both their hands she looked each in the eye before saying "your not alone anymore. Me and Britt will do what we can to help you both. You have done so much to overcome what's happened. Please let us help you in anyway we can. Even if its just being their and being your friends again." Britt nodded her head with every sentence. "Kurty? Puck? I'm sorry for what happened to you. I've really missed you both." It was the first thing Britt had said since they found the two boys. Kurt and Puck smiled at Britt and each grabbed one of her hands and gave it a squeeze.

"Mercedes? Me and Kurt have to head back soon." he reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. "Put your number in her then call your phone. My phone is the only way to get ahold of us right now. We both get home around 7 or 8 so if you call anytime after that you can talk to Kurt." Mercedes Smiled and did just that before handing the phone to Britt so she could do the same.

Kurt smiled at Puck "thank you Puck. This really means allot to me." Puck smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't mention it Kurt. Your welcome."

"Oh yeah" thought Mercedes "something is going to happen soon between them."

After parting from the girls Kurt and Puck stopped and got the TV/DVD player, it was one of the reason Puck wanted to come up here after all. They got in his truck and drove in silence back to their place. Both had allot on their minds after meeting the girls at the mall. It was a surprise that was welcomed and not welcomed by Puck. He always enjoyed being around Britt, her innocence was always refreshing. Mercedes was just a riot and could make anyone laugh with that sassy bitchingness about her. But they were reminders from a better time, so it was like salt on a wound.

It was Pretty late in the night by the time they got home. Getting inside the apartment then set the TV down but didn't bother to set it up. Instead they just got ready for bed.

Laying there in silence Puck started to drift off until Kurt's voice broke though the void "Puck you still awake?"

"Yeah. Whats up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for today. It was nice browsing though a mall again but I'm really happy i found Mercedes again. Its going to be nice to have her back in my life. But it just reminds me of all I've lost." And Kurt began to cry as the pain returned to him.

"Hey! Kurt. Look at me." Kurt raised his head and looked Puck in the eye's with that haunted look that ripped at him. Mostly because he felt it too. "I know you have missed her. And trust me seeing them bought it all back to me as well. But everything will work out and be okay. I know they will."

"How can you be so sure Puck?"

Puck smirked at him like it was a stupid question "Because I'm a stud and a badass! Just check out my guns!" and he flexed a bit for Kurt getting him to blush again. "But seriously Kurt trust me." And pulled Kurt in for a kiss.

At first Kurt tensed up but then slowly started to relax into it. Kissing back and wrapping his arms around Pucks neck. After a few minutes Kurt pulled back and sighed. Laying his head on Pucks chest he sighed and said "I do trust you Puck."


	8. Dark Thunder

A/N - M/M sex in this chapter. You have been warned. If you don't like then by all means please click the back button on your browser. Seem's that iI put Chapter 5 up instead of this. I deleted it and uploaded again. Hoping this works.

Chapter 8 - Dark Thunder

After dropping Britt off at her place Mercedes let the fury she had been holding back rush though her. Ignoring speed limits and traffic she arrived at her destination in record time. Slamming her door closed she stormed her way to the front door of the Hummel household. Slamming her hand against the door as hard as she could, she kept pounding till the door was yanked open and an angry Burt stood before her. Not even pausing to give him the chance to breath Mercedes unleashed her anger on him in a full blown bitch storm; "What the hell is wrong with you old man? How could you treat your only son, your only child like that? I'd think being a grown ass man, you might have learned something along the way about compassion and understanding. But nah, you had to go be a bigoted homophobe. Hating someone who had the balls and backbone to simple to you the truth about who they are, just because your small ass mind can't accept anything that's different what you. I thought you were cool Burt. Guess even i can be wrong. I'm almost glad about what happened to Kurt. This way he won't have to stay around a narrow minded asshole who doesn't deserve him, doesn't even deserve to know him! I'm also glad your wife is dead. From what I've heard about her she would be ashamed of you."

Burt turned red in the face as he yelled "Don't ever bring up my wife again, you little. . . "

But Mercedes cut him off by holding up her hand and shouting "Ah hell naw! After what you have done don't you dare try and go all 'righteous anger' on me! You should be ashamed. . . No you should hate yourself for what you did to Kurt, your son!"

"I do." Burt whispered guilt shining in his eye's till he looked down, shoulders wilting in defeat. "I regret now letting my homophobia come before my son. I thought he was gay all along, but when he told me . . ." He shock his head and Mercedes saw a few tears roll down his face. "But it's too late now. I've tried looking for him but i can't find him to try and make this right."

Mercedes thought about all Burt had admitted to. Hearing the pain in his voice, seeing the tears and guilt in his eye's, she almost told him where to find Kurt to make it right. Then she remembered everything she had learned today. Kurt and Puck were getting closer. They might not have the best life but it was getting better for them both. And they made each other happy. She saw that whenever their eye's meet. Their whole face would light up. It wasn't easy on them but they were both fighters, in their own ways. They would get though this, without their parents.

Suddenly Burt looked right into her eye's with a hopeful look on his face. "Wait Mercedes. Your just now here yelling at me. It's been over a month since Kurt left. Which means you just learned what happened. Did you see Kurt? Do you know where he is?"

Holding on to her anger she gave Burt a smirk that would have made Puck proud and said "yes. But you don't deserve to know him so I'm not telling you where he is." She turned around and walked back to her car, leaving Burt standing on the door step looking miserable. She felt so much better on the drive to her place. Burt was suffering for what he had done and Kurt was starting to find happiness.

Kurt woke slowly to the gentle feeling of someone softly running a hand though his hair. With a contended sigh he slowly opened his eye's to find Puck watching him. "Hey there." Puck smiled and responded "morning sleeping beauty." before leaning in and planting a kiss on Kurt's forehead. Arching his head up Kurt bought their lips together for a real kiss.

It didn't take long before the kiss deepened with passion. Soon Puck had rolled on top of Kurt kissing him with passion and desire. Pinning his wrists above Kurt's head. Kurt moaned when Puck suddenly thrusted up against him rubbing the hard cock's together. Puck sat up and quickly pulled of his shirt throwing it to the side of the mattress. Kurt followed suit and soon they were back to kissing, each trying to pull the other as close as they could. Puck started licking and sucking his way down Kurt's neck. Biting just enough on his pulse point to bring a gasp out of Kurt. Pucks hands made quick work of removing his boxer's and Kurt's PJ pants. While he kept teasing Kurt's neck and chest with his mouth Puck bought one hand down a little gripped Kurt's cock. Moaning at the new feeling Kurt just prayed it would never end.

Then Puck was moving his mouth further down. Licking his way down the center of Kurt's torso until his mouth started slowly licking down his length. Shriving with pleasure Kurt gripped Pucks Mohawk, pulling on what little hair he had. It seems that was just what Puck was waiting because the next moment Kurt felt Puck take him in his mouth and Kurt's mind went blank with pleasure.

After a few minutes Kurt felt something different. Puck was slowly applying pressure to has opening. Looking down Kurt meet Puck's eye's which were asking him if he wanted Puck to continue. Nodding Kurt laid his head back down and sighed when he felt Puck's finger slowly enter him. Every few minutes Puck would add another finger inside him till 3 for slowly moving in and out of him. Kurt was gasping and panting at this new feeling. It hurt, but it was a good kind of pain. As the pain started to vanish the pleasure increased and soon Kurt was thrusting down on those fingers trying to get more. Once Puck felt that he smiled and let Kurt's cock slip out of his mouth. Opening his eye's he watched as Puck grab some lotion and slick it on his cock. Puck looked at Kurt and said "We don't have to go further if you don't want to." Kurt shock his head "No. I want this, I want you." Puck smiled and lifted Kurt's legs onto Puck's shoulder's. Placing his hard cock at Kurt's entrance, Puck slowly let the pressure build till he started to slip inside. Kurt's gasped at the intrusion and Puck reassured him saying "Just relax. You'll get used it after a bit. I promise ill make this good for you." Kurt forced his body to relax and felt Puck push further inside of him stopping a few times to let Kurt adjust.

The pain was intense. A few time's Kurt almost asked Puck to stop and pull out. But he stayed silent and waited knowing the pain would pass. And soon enough it did. Puck was completely inside him now and was just holding still. After a few minutes all Kurt felt was a slight burning. Then Puck shifted slightly and pleasure pulsed outwards spreading though Kurt's whole body. Puck leaned down and captured Kurt's lips as he started slowly pulling out. Building a rymth that Kurt was able to pick up, he started pushing back onto Puck while Puck pushed back in. Soon Kurt was clinging to Puck's neck feeling him slamming faster and harder into him. Burying his face into Pucks chest Kurt felt his orgasm starting to build, and when Puck started to pump erratically Kurt thought Puck was close too.

His body shock from the force of his orgasm, when his ass tightened around Puck's cock he started swearing. Riding out the pleasure he was feeling he pulled Puck closer to him. After a few more minutes Puck slammed into him and arched his back. Kurt felt his cock twitch inside him while Puck shot deep in him.

When it was all over Puck pulled Kurt over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Nestled against Puck's strong chest Kurt had never felt so good in his life. "that was amazing Puck. I had no idea it could feel so good."

"I know what you mean Kurt. Guess they were right when they said sex with someone you care about is the best thing in the world."

Kurt smiled into Pucks face and leaned up to kiss him. "Yeah. Seems they were right." Kurt said watching Puck's face light up when Kurt returned his feelings. Snuggling closer Kurt let out a sigh before falling back into a peaceful sleep.

A/N - Figured I would end on a happy note. This is the end of the story. I had planned on making this a 10 chapter story but felt i wanted to end this here. I do have 2 more chapters planned out and might write an epilogue to finish this out. I'll leave that decision up to you guys. Please let me know what you thought of the story. Thanks for reading! CW


	9. Happy Ending

A/N - Well the response asking for for next 2 chapters was overwhelming, So here you go! I had 2 endings in mind for this story. One was really happy the other so sad i wasn't sure if i could write. So this is the first part. The happy ending. The next chapter will be the sad ending.

It had been 6 months since Kurt had been kicked out of his fathers house. 5 months since Puck had joined him. But what made Kurt smile was that it had been 4 months since he and Puck had gotten together as a couple and not just room mates helping each other feel something. So far things have been going good for them. Kurt and Puck had ups and downs like any couple did, but not many other couples had to deal with everything they had. Life wasn't prefect for them. They still lived in that small apartment but with them both working they could afford extra's that made it more bearable.

Driving into the familier nieghborhood Kurt started to get nervous. He and PUck had talked about it with Mercedes but still Kurt wasn;t sure if it was the right thing to do. Mercedes had told them about the talk she had with his father. Kurt was happy that his father regretted what he had done but it still wouldn't change that he had done it. So needing closer so that Kurt could get past this and become stronger he and Puck were pulling up to his father's house.

"Hey babe. You going to be okay? We can always wait a bit longer to do this and go see Mercedes sooner then we planned too." Puck's voice so full of concern and Kurt looked into his eye's.

"Yes Puck. I'm sure. I need to do this. I have to get past this and move on with my life. I can't let what he did to me eat at me anymore and i need to see with my own eye's that he regrets what he did. He may have hurt me but i got stronger. And now i need to prove that i have."

"Okay. Well were here so let's do this."

Parking the truck but leaving it running Kurt and Puck stepped outside and walked up to the front door. Taking a few deep breaths and asking himself if he was reading for this and knowing that even if he wasn't he needed to do this now or he never would, Kurt rang the doorbell.

After a minute of silence he heard his father fumble with the locks before swinging the door open. For the first time since that night he saw his father. He notice that he had lost weight and looked a little worn around the edges. But his eye's. Oh they saw Kurt and tears started to fall within seconds of opening the door. Kurt almost felt himself break but feeling a strong hand on his shoulder he drew strentgh from Puck's grip and firmed up his resolve.

"Kurt? Is that really you?" Burt's voice shock and cracked on Kurt's name. "Kurt! Oh I'm so glad your okay! I'm so happy you came home. I'm so sorry for what i did." Puck's hand slid down Kurts shoulder to took his hand gripping it. Burt's eye's glanced to their hands and Kurt saw a flicker of disgust cross his feature's at the sight. At that moment Kurt knew nothing had really changed. On the inside at least. So taking another deep breath Kurt lifted up his arm that wasn't holding Puck's, formed a fist, drew back and punched Burt as hard as he could in the face.

"I'm not an abomination. Your just a scared old man." and with nothing else for it he simply enjoyed the look of shock on his father's face though the blood pouring out of his nose. With a sneer he turned around bringing Puck with him back to the truck. They climbed in wordless and drove off in silence.

Once they arrived at Mercedes house Puck shut off the truck and turned to Kurt. "I'm proud of you baby. I hope you got what you needed from that."

"You know what Puck? I think I did, It felt good to finally stand up for myself." Kurt looked down at bit at this point and said softly "And to stand up for us." Puck smiled and leaned in and kiss Kurt. Pulling back Puck had that smirk that had always filled Kurt with panic at school, now he knew that Puck was about to say something smart-ass/kinky/ or just plain wrong. As it turned out with was a little of all three. "Well if your lucky then tonight I just might let you "stand up" with me." As Kurt sat their speechless Puck winked at him then laughed and got out of the car.

Mercedes startled hm when she slammed open the passenger door and snapped Kurt out of thoughts of topping Puck with a shouted "Come on white boy. Me and Britt want to hear how it went then go shopping. So stop day dreaming about Puck's cock and get your ass inside. Getting out and closing the door Kurt couldn't playing with her a little.

"Oh Cedes, where did you get the idea i was thinking about Puck's cock? If you must know i was thinking about how I'm going to fuck him into the mattress tonight." And with a laugh he left his best friend standing by the car with her mouth open and walked inside to see Britt and Puck laughing. Looking into Puck's eye's Kurt saw he really meant what he said about tonight and smiled.


	10. Sad Ending

A/N - So this is the sad ending to the story. I posted the happy one first so please don't hate on me for this ending. This took me a long to post. I ended up not wanting to put this up for a long time. If you don't want to read true angst then please don't read this chapter. This chapter is for 50Whiskey.

"Kurt. I have to tell you something." Looking up from their new TV and the movie they were watching Kurt lifted an eyebrow and looked over at Puck. "Yeah?" Even though they had agreed that they would watch whatever movie the other had chosen for the night Kurt learned quickly that if Puck didn't like the movie he would spend most of it just talking or making fun of it. Kurt had chosen the movie "Get Real". It was one of those funny British movie's about gay teens finding themselves. Puck had pointed out often how they seemed to run after every display of emotion. Kurt hadn't really thought about that but once Puck had pointed it out Kurt couldn't help but see how right he was about it.

"Kurt. This movie so sucks."

"Hey now. It may not be the best thing out there but don't think i haven't seen you trying not to laugh at the funny parts. Besides i sat though "Fight Club" for you and didn't bitch this much"

"I was trying not to insult you by not laughing at how much it sucks not how funny it is." Puck said not quite making eye contact with Kurt and looking like he was fighting back another smile. "Sure Puck. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Isn't that what you said when I made you watch "Breakfast at Tiffany's too'?"

"Whatever dude. Besides you know what helps me sleep at night." Puck said while licking his lips and eying Kurt's body. Blushing Kurt fought the urge to look down and settled for slapping Puck upside the head and saying "Don't call me dude, Puck." AT that Puck picked up a pillow and threw it at Kurt. "Make me stop. . . dude." Puck mocked.

At that Kurt launched himself at Puck armed with a small pillow with which he promptly starting hitting Pucks head with. Startled by the sudden movement Puck was barely able to bring his arms up to shield himself. Puck still got knocked over and straddled by Kurt. After a few more hits to the head Kurt paused in his attack and said "So Noah. Will you stop calling me dude?" Kurt arched a perfect eyebrow poised to resume the onslaught.

Taking a few deep breaths Puck lowered his arms slightly and looked at Kurt with the puppy dog eye's he knew Kurt couldn't resit. Smirking inside when Kurt's arm lowered a faction. Puck could see him breaking down and fight a small smile. Timing the moment Puck waited till the pillow dropped just a bit more then surprised Kurt by siting up right fast and knocking him onto his back. "No Kurt dude. Ill never stop." Preceding to tickle Kurt's sides till he was laughing so hard he Kurt started crying. Begging for Puck to stop.

Puck relented and sat back a bit to admire his handiwork. Kurt was flushed and his hair was a mess. He had a just fucked look going on that really started to turn Puck on so he leaned over and kissed Kurt.

After a few minutes of heavy making out Puck pulled back a bit and looked deep into Kurt's eye's. "I love you Noah." Kurt said breathless.

"I love you too Kurt. . . " then smirked at the younger boy and finished ". . . Let's go run somewhere now!" That startled Kurt into a burst of laughter that changed quickly into a moan of pleasure when Puck started to grind his ass onto Kurt's dick.

Ignoring the movie still playing in the background Puck reached down and slowly started stripping them both of their cloths. Once they were both naked Puck reached down by the bed and grabbed the lube handing it to Kurt. Still grinding his ass down onto Kurt's cock Puck broke the kiss to whisper in Kurt's ear "I want you to fuck me Kurt."

Kurt's eye's snapped open and he whispered back "Are you sure Noah?" Puck just nodded at him and went back to kissing his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel was miserable. He spent every free moment regretting everything he had done to his only child. He barely eats anymore, barely sleeps anymore. Every time he tries to fall asleep Burt is assaulted with nightmares of what could have happened to his son out there in the world. Sure he may have found a boyfriend and is well enough to come and punch Burt in the face but that doesn't mean he's happy. He should be in school still. Without having to worry about big things like rent and paying for food.<p>

Burt had asked everyone he knew to keep an eye for Kurt. Mercedes still wont tell him where he is living or working. Burt doesn't know where to even begin the search but he still spends allot of his free time looking. He has covered almost all of Lima twice. Combing it for any clue as to where his son is.

Every night he sits by the phone waiting for his son or a friend to call and give him the news he needs to hear. Over the past 2 months there has been 7 close calls. But every time he gets there it's just some teenager who looks like his son but isn't.

At 10 p.m. his cell phone rings. Looking down he sees its a friend he asked to keep in eye out.

"Hey Joe" He answers.

"Hey Burt. I don't want to get your hopes up again but down at this gas station and I think I see Kurt working inside. He's talking to some dude with a Mohawk."

"Shit! That has to be him! Follow him! Call me if he moves. I'll be right down. Where did you say this gas station was?"

Writing down the cross streets Burt cant help but be relieved. This time it sounds like it just might be his son. But at the same time he's worried. That area is in the worst part of Lima you can get to. Anything could happen.

Rushing out of the house and speeding down the road Burt doesn't notice that he forgot his phone in his haste or that's its ringing again.

* * *

><p>"Come on babe. You know you want to try it." Puck said leaning against the counter waiting for Kurt to get off work.<p>

"No Noah. I will not and never will get my nipple pierced." Kurt was flipping though a magazine trying and failing to ignore Puck and his stupid ideas. Looking out the window whenever a car pulls up to get gas. There's been 2 cars sitting out there for a few minutes now. Once is still parked at a pump and the other is backed into a spot near the doors.

"Fine. How about getting your ear's pierced? Just think of all the earrings you could get that would go with your cloths."

The one thing that bothered him the most about Noah is that once he wants you to do something it takes allot to change his mind. The scary part is that he has a way to word things so that you might do them after all. Kurt stopped flipping though the magazine thinking about it. Maybe he would get his ears done. It's not like he hasn't thought of it before.

"Besides babe, I'm thinking about getting my tongue pierced. . . " Noah leans in close and whispers in Kurt's ear ". . . Just think about having that lick up and down your cock." Noah pulls back and smirks when he sees Kurt's eye's glaze over.

Chuckling Puck looks out the glass doors just in time to see a man get out of the car near the doors. Not really thinking anything of it Puck turns back to watch Kurt lick his lips.

Suddenly there's a gun pointed right at Kurt's head and the man is screaming about opening the cash register and giving him the money inside. Puck doesn't think beyond the need to protect Kurt so he rushes the man who's pretty quick and swings the gun around just in time to shot Puck in the chest twice.

"NOAH!" Kurt screams and tries to grab the gun out of the man's hands only to take a few shots to the chest himself. Straining his eyes to look up Puck sees Kurt slumped over the counter. As as vision fails Puck sees Kurt still trying to reach a hand down to him. "Kurt. . . " and everything goes black.

* * *

><p>Burt pulls up to the gas station that's surrounded by police cars and a few ambulances. Getting out he tries to walk inside but is held back but a officer.<p>

"Sir you can't go in there. This is a crime scene. I have to ask you to step back."

"My son's in there. I have to talk to him! Let me go talk with him!"

"Your son? Are you sure sir?"

"Yes I'm sure! What happened is he alright!"

"Was your son's name Noah or Kurtis?"

"Kurt. Just tell me what happened, please."

"It looks like a robber tried to steal the money here. Noah Puckerman tried to stop him but got shot. When Kurt saw Noah get shot he tried to take the gun away and got shot himself. Both were killed before we could get here and the robber made it away. That guy over there talking to officer Stevens saw the whole thing while pumping gas and called 911 as soon as he saw the gun. I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid your son is dead."

Burt stumbled back to his car. Unable to open the door he just slide down to the ground staring blankly at the gas station. Joe walked over and slide down besides Burt. "I'm so sorry Burt. It all happened so fast. By the time I got off the phone with the police I heard the gun shots and the robber jumped into his car."

Burt sat there till the police asked him to come and identify the body.


End file.
